My Choice
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: This is a Sequel to I Chose For You. Emily is out of the hospital and home now. What will happen? Will her and Hotch work it out? Takes place six weeks after I Chose For You. A/R/H&C. Will be rated T because of language.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Alright you all wanted a Sequel to this story you will get a Sequel. Thanks to everyone who reviewed I Chose for You! This story will be three to five chapters long. I hope that you all enjoy it. This story will take place six weeks after I Chose for You.

Disclaimer: I do not own CM.

Emily Prentiss has never been so happy in the last six weeks than she is right at this moment. Today is the day that she is getting discharged from the hospital. She ended up getting pneumonia as a complication to her broken ribs so they made her stay in the hospital. The casts that were on her broken arms were removed yesterday and the cast on her leg was removed and was replaced with an orthopedic walking boot. She would still have to go through some physical therapy but at least she could do that as an outpatient.

Everyone on the team has came to see Emily at the hospital except the one man that she wanted to come and see her. Then again him not coming to see her was her own fault. She told him that she never wanted to see him again and it seems as if he took her words to heart. She still had a lot of healing to do both physically and emotionally. She still couldn't get over the fact that she had lost the baby the same day that she had found out that she was pregnant.

Emily didn't tell anyone that she was being released today. She just wanted a day at her home alone so that she could try to process everything that has happened. She called for a cab as soon as she had her discharge papers and when she got down to the main entrance ten minutes later the cab was there. The driver got out quickly and came around to help her because she was still a little unsteady on her feet. She had gotten her prescriptions filled at the pharmacy in the hospital so that she could go straight home. She gave the cab driver her address and then leaned back in the seat and shut her eyes.

Once the cab driver pulled up in front of Emily's apartment building he shut his car off and got out to help Emily out. He couldn't help but think to himself that this poor woman needed help if she was leaving the hospital and had nobody to take her home except for calling for a cab. Little did he know help was the one thing that Emily had in abundance but it was also the one thing she didn't want from her fellow team members right now. The driver helped Emily out and even walked into her apartment building with her and helped her to her apartment.

Emily smiled at the cab driver as she gave him the cab fare plus a big tip. "Thank you so much for helping me inside. I know that it's not in your job description."

The cab driver smiled. "It isn't a problem at all Ma'am. Are you sure that you will be alright alone?"

Emily gave the cab driver a sad smile. "I'm sure that I'll be fine. Thank you though for your concern."

The cab driver nodded and turned around and left. Emily watched him leave and then unlocked her apartment door and walked slowly inside. She sighed as she saw that her apartment was the same way she left it all those weeks ago. She knew that if Hotch found out that she was no longer in the hospital and that she didn't tell anybody that he would be over here like a shot. So with that thought in mind she picked up the phone and called for a Locksmith. An hour and a half later her lock was changed and she was the only one with keys. After showing the locksmith out Emily locked her door and turned the ringer off of her house phone and went slowly up the stairs to the bedroom. Although as she walked into her bedroom she decided she didn't want to sleep in the bed that she had shared with Hotch right now so she walked out of her bedroom and into the spare bedroom.

Emily pulled the covers down on the bed and then crawled in. She was extremely tired. She put her cell phone on the table beside the bed and then turned over onto her left side and fell asleep. She was woke up an hour later by her cell phone going off.

Without even looking at who was calling she picked it up and said "Hello."

"Emily, where are you? I called the hospital to call and check on you and they said that you were discharged. Why didn't you tell any of us that you were being discharged? I would have come and picked you up and took you home." JJ said.

Emily sighed and said "JJ, I know that you would have but honestly I just want to be by myself for a little bit. Can you make sure none of the team stop by please? I just need time alone."

JJ let out a groan. "I would if Hotch and Rossi hadn't already left for your place Emily. When I called and they told me you weren't there I freaked out and Hotch and Rossi both ran to where I was standing to see what was going on. I'm so sorry Emily."

Emily let out a breath and said "It's alright JJ. I knew I would have to deal with Hotch sooner or later. At least I can deal with him with Dave around. I'll talk to you later."

Emily hung up the phone and got out of the bed and walked slowly out of the spare bedroom and down the stairs. As soon as she hit the last step someone started pounding on her door. She took in a deep breath and slowly made her way to the front door. She knew who it was before she even looked. Hotch was pounding on the door with his fist and Dave was standing behind him. Emily pulled open the door and Hotch walked straight into her apartment without even being asked.

"What in the hell were you thinking Emily? Why didn't you let anyone know that you were getting released from the hospital? What kind of game are you playing?" Hotch roared.

Emily just looked at him and said "I thought I told you to leave me alone and that I never wanted to see you again. What are you doing here Hotch?"

Hotch sighed and said "Just because you told me to doesn't mean that I'm going to listen to you Emily. You may have walked away from us. No I take that back you ran away from us but I'm not giving up. I will make you see how much I love you. Now sit your damn ass down before you fall down."

Dave stepped forward and took Emily's hand in his and walked her to the couch. "He is right Emily. You need to sit down and rest. I think it's too soon for you to even be out of the hospital."

Emily just glared. "I'm fine and if you two will leave I would be even better."

Dave shook his head and said "We're not going anywhere until we know that you're okay Emily. Why didn't you tell us that you were getting out of the hospital today?"

Emily closed her eyes and sighed. "I just wanted one day alone. I'm tired of acting like everything is alright when it's not. I lost my baby and everyone expects me to be okay. Well newsflash for you all. I'M NOT OKAY!!!"

Hotch knelt down in front of Emily. "You know Emily you act like this is only affecting you. Well take a look around and see that it's not. The baby you lost was also my baby. How do you think I've been feeling the last six weeks? I know you're mad at me but what right do you have to think that you're the only one who is grieving? None! That baby was mine too and if you would have told me that you were pregnant I would have showed you how happy that made me. Now here is some food for thought for you. I CHOOSE YOU! You don't get to make the choice for me. If you would have stuck around instead of leaving you would have known what I was feeling. But you decided to run."

After Hotch said all that he stood up and looked at Dave. "Dave you stay with her. I'm going back to the office. I will send JJ over here. Right now I need to think before I saw something that we're all going to regret."

Emily watched in shock as Hotch walked out of her apartment. She couldn't believe what he had just said. She looked at Dave and saw that he was looking at her with concern in her eyes. She finally let the tears fall and Dave pulled her into his arms and held her.

"Emily, you and him really need to talk. Give it today and then call him tomorrow. He is right and you know it. The baby you lost was also his and he is dying inside." Dave said.

Emily looked up at him and nodded because she knew he was right. She wasn't the only one hurting. She also knew that after what Hotch just said to her that they did indeed need to talk.

A/N 2: Okay this is the 1st chapter. I hope you all like it. If I can get at least 10 reviews I will post the 2nd chapter up later tonight or first thing in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow you all really liked the first chapter of this Sequel. Thanks to all those who have left reviews. And yes Sophie anon reviews count also. I also want to thank those who have added this story to their favorites and/or story alerts. I'm glad that you guys liked the chapter. In this chapter things will become clearer for Emily. Fair warning this chapter may be a bit short but I wanted to get Emily's thoughts across and I wanted everyone to see how she was feeling. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

Chapter 2

Emily thought about everything that Hotch had said the rest of the first day she was home and well into the next day. Even when she was asleep she thought about what he said. She came to the conclusion that in some ways he was right. She didn't give him the chance to explain anything the night that she was in the accident. She just made a decision without thinking and ran out of his house. When she woke up in the morning she was ashamed of how she acted that night at his house and then at the hospital when he came to see her.

Emily knew that she needed to call Hotch and tell him that they needed to talk but she first needed to get what she wanted to say straight in her head. She got out of the bed slowly because she was in a lot of pain. She knew that she should have taken a pain pill last night but she had wanted to go to sleep with a clear head. Once she was out of the bed she made her way in to the bathroom and took a shower, got dressed and then took a pain pill. She then slowly made her way down the steps and got herself something to eat.

Once she ate she picked up the phone, took in a deep breath and then dialed Hotch's cell phone. She still wasn't quite sure what she wanted to say but she knew that this was one call she couldn't put off. She needed to see him and talk to him. She was hurting from the loss of their baby and she now knew that he was too.

"Hotchner." Hotch said as he answered his phone.

Emily drew in another deep breath. "Aaron it's me. Can you come over sometime today so that we can talk?"

Emily could hear Aaron take in a deep breath and then he said "If you want me to I can come over now. Dave can keep an eye on the office for a while. I think we really need to talk."

Emily swallowed a couple times and finally managed to say "Now would be fine. And you're right we really do need to talk. I will see you when you get here."

Emily hung up the phone and then looked around her apartment. She was really nervous about the outcome that this talk would have but she also knew that the longer she put it off the harder it would be. She got up off of the couch and slowly went over to unlock her door. She knew that if she yelled come in he would come on in and she didn't want to have to get up again. Right now moving to much shot pain through her whole body. She decided to send Aaron a text telling him to come on in and that the door was unlocked. She knew that he would probably lecture her on it but right now she didn't care. After sending him a text she sat back down on the couch and leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

Emily must have dozed off because the next thing she knew her front door was opening up and closing. She opened up her eyes and looked over to see Aaron standing with his back to the door and looking at her with concern in his eyes. She tried to smile but failed miserably. She patted the spot beside her on the couch and watched as Aaron made his way to her.

Once Aaron was sitting beside Emily, Emily turned to where she was facing him. She looked in his eyes and saw all the pain he was feeling which made her feel even worse than she already did. She took one of his hands in hers and brought it up to her mouth and kissed it. She saw surprise flash into his eyes and she smiled slightly. This is what she needed. She needed him close so that she could smile even just a little. She needed him near so that she knew that she was still alive and not just existing. After looking into his eyes she let her eyes roam his face and then down his body. She sighed as she saw the toll the past six weeks had taken on him. His eyes had lost the light in them and he had lost weight.

"Aaron, I'm so sorry for what you've been going through these last six weeks. I'm so sorry that I shut you out and I'm sorry that I ran like I did. I wish that I could take everything back but I can't. Not only have I lost our baby but I lost you as well and I don't think I'm going to be able to recover from this." Emily said.

Emily closed her eyes and breathed deeply. This was harder than she thought it would be. She knew it was going to be hard but it seemed a whole lot harder than she imagined. She opened her eyes back up when she felt Aaron's hand stroking her cheek tenderly. She was surprised at how much emotion he was showing in his eyes. No matter what the problem or the situation was Emily was always used to seeing no emotion showing in his eyes. When she looked into his eyes now she saw all the pain, worry, love, heartache, and misery in his eyes. It took her breath away.

Emily finally let the tears fall. She cried for the pain she was in. She cried for the loss of their baby. She cried because she lost the one man that she truly and whole heartedly loved. And she cried for what she thought she would never get the chance to have again. She cried even harder when she felt Aaron wrap his arms around her and pull her gently too him. She continued to cry as he whispered in her ear and as he kissed her tears away. Finally when she was exhausted from crying she fell asleep with her head on Aaron's chest even as more tears leaked from her eyes. Even though she was asleep she felt Aaron press a kiss lightly to her lips and she prayed that even though everything had not been settled that he still loved her and wanted to be with her. She didn't think she could make it through without her.

A couple hours later Emily woke up and she was still wrapped in Aaron's arms. She looked up at his face and smiled a little as she saw that he was asleep. She snuggled into him and closed her eyes again. Even though they needed to finish their talk for right now Emily was happy to get some much needed sleep where nightmares didn't plague her. And she knew that this was because she was finally back where she belonged. As long as she had Aaron she would make it out of this alright. And who knows maybe they could try for another baby some day.

As she drifted off back to sleep she whispered "I love you Aaron."

A/N 2: Alright lets shoot for another 10 reviews before chapter 3 gets posted. You guys rock with your reviews. Also in the next chapter will be how and what Aaron feels as well as more talking.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Wow you guys sure do give great reviews! I'm glad that you're all liking the stories. In this chapter you will see how Hotch is feeling and what he thinks. Once again it may be a little short but the end result will be worth it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

Hotch woke up on the couch with a stiff neck but Emily was securely in his arms. He looked down at her and smiled as he saw that she was finally getting some much needed rest. He really did love this woman and he would do anything to make her see that. He just sat there with her in his arms and laying on his chest and watched her sleep. He couldn't help but smile because he thought she was so beautiful as she slept but she was even more beautiful when she was awake.

Hotch ran his fingers through her hair and bent his head down to kiss her on the head. Even in her sleep she smiled when he did that. He looked at her stomach and his eyes grew sad. He would have loved the baby if she wouldn't have lost him or her. He would have loved the baby because it would've been a part of him and Emily. He couldn't help but think maybe they could try again at some point. He really wanted to have a baby with her. He really wanted to have a life with her.

Hotch stared as Emily started to stir. Her eyes fluttered a couple times before they finally opened. He smiled at her when she looked up at him and she smiled back softly. His heart fluttered as he saw the look in her eyes. She did still love him and he swore to himself then and there that he would do whatever it took to make her keep on loving him. He knew that he would only be living in a shell if he didn't have her to love, hold, and kiss. He needed her in his life like he needed air to breathe.

Hotch cleared his throat. "Are you ready to continue with our talk Sweetheart?"

Emily nodded her head and said "I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to break down like I did."

Hotch gave her a sad smile and shook his head. "Sweetheart you have no reason to apologize. You had every reason to break down like you did. I'm just glad that I was here to hold you while you did. Emily these last six weeks have been the hardest in my life. Yes, I felt bad when Hayley died but nowhere near as bad as I felt when I heard that you were hurt and that you had lost our baby. Sweetheart I love you with every fiber of my being. You're the light in all the darkness, you're the sun when everything is gloomy, you're the reason my heart beats. I need for you to know this."

Emily looked at Hotch in shock. She knew that he loved her but he never went this far in telling her. Her eyes filled up with tears and Hotch leaned down and kissed them until they were gone.

"Emily I know that losing our baby was hard on you. But you don't have to deal with this on your own. I need to help you through this and I need for you to help me through this. I feel as if my life has come crashing down. I lost a child before I even got to know of them. I can't help but feel responsible. I'm so sorry and I just hope that you can forgive me. I love you Emily and I want you in my life. I can't live without you in my life. When you are away from me I feel like I can't breathe. Can you ever forgive me for making you lose our child?" Aaron said.

Emily looked at him shocked. She had no clue that he had been blaming himself this whole time. She shook her head and lifted her head up to press a soft kiss to his lips. She smiled at him as she stroked his face with her hand.

"Aaron I've never once blamed you for me losing our baby. It wasn't your fault and it wasn't my fault. If we blame anyone we need to blame the drunk driver. Also technically we could say it was my fault because I wasn't paying as much attention as I should have been. I love you Aaron and nothing will ever make me stop that. And I thought long and hard last night. I want a life with you Aaron. I want Jack and hopefully more kids some day." Emily said.

Hotch felt as if his heart was going to expload. "God Emily I want more kids with you too. I love you and I want you to be with me always. What do you think about moving in with Jack and me? Will you think about it please?"

Emily smiled and shook her head no. "I don't need to think about it Aaron. I would love to move in with you and Jack. Do you really want more kids? The Doctor said the day I was discharged that I could try again in about three months. I really want to have your son or daughter Aaron."

Aaron grinned. "I would love for you to have my son or daughter Sweetheart. I can't think of anything in this world that would make me happier. Well actually yes I can. Someday I want you to be my wife. I want to have you as mine and have the whole world know it."

Emily laughed and said "If that is a marriage proposal then my answer is yes Aaron. We will deal with the loss of our baby together and hopefully sometime soon make another baby. Not to replace the one we lost but to show everyone how in love we are."

Aaron smiled and said "When we get to my house I will give you your ring. I bought it a couple months ago. Thank you Emily. You have just made my life even better. I love you."

A/N 2: Alright let's see if we can get another 10 reviews before I post the next chapter. If I get them by tonight I will have the chapter up tonight. In the next chapter 5 months will have passed. I'm going to show how well Emily and Aaron are doing together and there may be a surprise. So click review!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Wow you guys sure do know how to do the reviews. I'm glad you are all liking this story. This chapter will be jumping ahead six months. I hope that you enjoy it. There will be one more chapter after this one and then this story will be finished unless of course you all demand another Sequel again.

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

Emily looked around and smiled at everyone gathered around. Today was her wedding day and she couldn't have been any happier. She was very happy and not just because she was finally going to become Mrs. Aaron Hotchner. She was happy because she had more news to share with Aaron which she will do as soon as they say I do. She smiled at JJ who looked radiant at five months pregnant and she smiled at Penelope who looked radiant at four months pregnant. Little did the girls' know that I had just hit the three month mark of my pregnancy. Emily hasn't even told Aaron that she was pregnant because she wanted to make sure that she didn't lose our baby.

Yesterday Emily went to the doctor's and she did an Ultra Sound. Both babies were healthy and doing good. Yes, Emily was pregnant with twins and she still couldn't believe it. JJ was in a light purple dress and Penelope was in a light pink dress. JJ and Spencer was married a month ago and Derek and Penelope was married about three and a half months ago. Actually Emily's Doctor thinks that is when she conceived. She smiled as she thought about that.

"Are you ready Emily?" JJ asked with a smile.

Emily grinned and nodded. "I was born ready to become Mrs. Aaron Hotchner. I'm not even nervous at all."

JJ grinned as someone knocked on the door and she went to answer it. She smiled and opened the door wider and David Rossi walked in. He was going to be walking Emily down the aisle as Emily's father couldn't get back state side.

"Emily you look beautiful." Dave said.

Emily smiled at him and said "Thank you Dave. You look handsome in your tux as well."

Dave laughed and said "Are you ready to go and marry the man of your dreams? He is anxiously waiting for you. Jack too can't seem to stay still because he is ready for his mommy to marry his daddy as he put it."

Emily laughed and nodded. JJ and Penelope did one more look over on Emily's dress and fixed her veil. Once they were satisfied they headed out of the room where they got ready in at the church. Dave held his arm out for Emily to take it and she did with a smile. Dave led the way out of the room and towards the entrance of the church. Emily smiled as JJ started walking down the aisle and smiled again as Penelope started walking down the aisle.

Dave kissed Emily on the head and whispered "Are you going to finally tell Aaron that you are pregnant Emily?"

Emily gasped and looked at him in shock. "How did you know Dave?"

Dave laughed and said "Em honey I noticed it before you did. I'm happy for you and you're glowing but please tell me you're going to tell Aaron today sometime."

Emily smiled and nodded. "I'm going to tell him after we say I do. I wanted to wait until I hit the twelve week mark. I was so afraid that I would lose these babies."

Now it was Dave's turn to gasp. "You're pregnant with more than one baby?"

Emily laughed this time and said "Yes, I'm carrying twins. In about five to six more weeks they will be able to tell the sex of the babies I hope. Thank you for keeping that secret for me and for walking me down the aisle Dave. It means a lot especially since my father couldn't get back state side to walked me down the aisle."

"Don't worry about it honey. We are taping the whole thing so that he can see it. Now let's go get you married before your man runs down here freaking out." Dave said.

Emily nodded and once the bridal march started Dave started walking her down the aisle. Her eyes found Aaron's and her heart swelled as she saw all the love in his eyes. She looked down and saw Jack standing beside Aaron and next to Derek. She smiled at Jack who smiled back at her and gave her a thumbs up sign. Once Dave had her up to Aaron, Aaron took her hand in his.

"Who gives the woman to this man?" the Pastor asked.

Dave grinned and shouted "I do!"

Everyone laughed and the Pastor chuckled. Then the wedding started. Emily and Aaron smiled at one another as the Pastor started the ceremony. Everything was a blur for Emily until after she said I do and was told by the Pastor that she could say her vows now.

Emily looked at Aaron with tears shining in her eyes. "Aaron I have loved you from the moment I saw you it seems. You've always been in my life one way or another and I'm lucky to have you in my life. I know we had a rough patch a little over six months ago but we've got through it together. You make me stronger and you make my days brighter. You gave me a wonderful son and now it's my turn to give you something. I wanted to do this in a special way and this seems the best way to do it. In a little under six months we will be adding two new additions to our wonderful family. I love you Aaron."

Aaron looked at Emily with wide eyes and then cleared his throat to begin his vows. "Emily you're my life now and you have been for the last two years or more. You are the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with. I want to wake up beside you every day, I want to hold you, kiss you, and love you every day. I loved you yesterday, I love you more today, and I will love you even more tomorrow and every day past that. You've just given me the third best day in my life. I love you Emily."

The Pastor had us put the rings on and repeat after him. Once we did he smiled and said "By the power vested in me by the great state of Virgina I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Aaron leaned forward and kissed Emily. They broke apart to hear everyone clapping. Emily smiled at Aaron and he smiled at her. Emily looked down as Jack threw himself at her legs. She bent down and lifted him up and kissed him.

"I love you Jack." Emily said.

Jack smiled and kissed her on the head. "I love you too mommy. Now you really are my mommy."

Emily chuckled and nodded. "I am if that's what you want. And now you will have a brother and sister or two brothers or two sisters."

Jack grinned and nodded. Aaron wrapped his arms around Emily and Jack. Everyone who was there to witness the wedding smiled at how happy they looked together.

A/N 2: And as promised here is chapter 4. Now lets see if we can get 12 reviews for this chapter and I will post chapter 5 tomorrow if I do. I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Wow thanks for all the reviews. To those who reviewed ANON thanks! I'm glad that you liked this story. This is the final chapter of this story! Read and Review!!! Once again thanks to those who have reviewed, added this story to their favorites and/or story alerts.

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

Emily Hotchner was at work when her water broke. She didn't want to go onto Maternity leave until it was time for her babies to be born because she wanted to use all of her after she gave birth to her children. Her and Aaron had decided against finding out what they were having. They both wanted to be surprised.

As soon as Emily felt her water break a contraction ripped its way through her stomach making her scream in pain. She had been having back pain since last night but didn't think anything about it. She still had five weeks until her due date. As soon as the scream left her mouth she had seven agents at her side plus her husband and Dave Rossi running out of their offices and down the steps.

"What is it? What's wrong Emily?" Hotch fired out.

Emily couldn't help but stare down at the floor were you could clearly see a puddle. Everyone followed her gaze and gasped when they saw what had happened. By this time another contraction was ripping its way through her stomach making her scream again. Her knees started to buckle but Morgan and Hotch caught her before she could fall to the ground.

"Dave go and get the car. Spencer go call JJ and Garcia and have JJ call Emily's OB. Morgan you help me get Emily to the car. Benton get the door to the bullpen open. Davidson you go and get the elevator up on this floor and make sure you hold it. Come on people lets going before se gives birth here on the floor in the BAU bullpen." Aaron shouted giving orders.

Everyone that he gave an order to jumped into action. If Emily wasn't trying to keep from screaming her head off she would have laughed. The contractions were coming one right after the other. The breathing techniques that she had learned was doing nothing to help her. But she kept right on trying them. When Aaron and Morgan each grabbed a hold of one hand Emily squeezed them hard and bit down on her tongue so that she didn't scream out loud again. As they were walking past Agents they got all sorts of "Good lucks and Well wishes."

When they finally made it to the door Agent Benton patted Emily on the shoulder. "We will see you in about three months Agent Prentiss. Good luck!"

Emily tried to smile at him but it turned into a grimace. When they got to the elevator Agent Davidson gave Emily a one armed hug and then helped get her into the elevator. Once the elevator doors shut Emily let out a groan of pain. Each contraction was getting stronger and hurt more than the one before it. Aaron got behind Emily and wrapped his arms around her waist. He rubbed his hands over her stomach.

"This is all your damn fault Aaron. Oh my God this hurts. We're never doing this again." Emily said.

Just then the elevator door opened and Morgan and Aaron got Emily to the car. Dave jumped out and opened up the back door so that they could get Emily in the car. Once Emily was in the car Aaron ran around the car and got in the back seat from the passenger side back door. Morgan jumped in the front passenger seat and Dave got back in the driver's seat. Morgan was on the phone for a minute and then he hung up.

Morgan turned his head to face the back seat. "Spencer, JJ, and Penelope will meet us at the hospital. The girls are already in JJ's car heading to the hospital with Jessica and Spencer is already on the way. Emily, Spencer has also grabbed your dad so he will be there also."

Emily groaned and squeezed Aaron's hand again. Aaron hissed in pain because he never realized just how strong of a grip that his wife had. When Dave heard Emily groan he pressed his foot on the gas pedal and sped towards the hospital. As soon as Dave pulled in front of the doors Morgan hopped out of the car and ran inside. Luckily standing inside was Emily's Doctor waiting on them. She motioned towards the wheelchair and Morgan grabbed it and then ran back out to the car with the Doctor following him.

They got Emily into the wheelchair as Spencer, JJ, and Penelope all came running up. Jessica was following behind them with Jack, and JJ's two sons and Penelope's daughter. Well Emily's dad had Penelope's daughter in his arms smiling at her. Dave quickly went and found a parking spot and ran back to where they were just now pushing Emily through the doors into the hospital. The whole ten minutes it took to get Emily up to Labor and Delivery and settled into the bed after getting her changed her into a gown Emily had done nothing but moaned in pain.

The Doctor checked Emily for dilation and then laughed. "You really don't do anything slow do you Emily? You're already ten centimeters dilated. The next contraction I want you to push."

With what the Doctor said Dave, Derek, Spencer, JJ, and Penelope all left the room. Aaron stayed standing beside Emily and encouraging her. Finally it was time to push. Emily screamed for five minutes straight and finally their first baby was born into the world screaming his or her lungs out.

"Well Emily you have a daughter so far." the Doctor said after handing the baby over to the Nurse.

Emily smiled through her tears and then was pushing again. A minute and thirty seconds later Aaron and Emily's second daughter was born into the work crying and screaming.

"And you have another girl Emily. Let the Nurse and the Pediatrician check them over and you will be able to hold them. I need to stitch you up but I don't think you're going to need many. They didn't tear you that bad." the Doctor said.

Emily just nodded as she laid back exhausted and Aaron bent down and kissed her head. "You did it Sweetheart. You brought us two wonderful daughters into the world. I'm so proud of you. I love you Emily."

Emily smiled up at Aaron. "I love you too Aaron. Thank you so much for giving me two more children."

The Nurse brought both girls over. "The first baby weighed in at six pounds and one ounce and is 21 inches long. The second baby weighed in at five pounds and twelve ounces and is nineteen and a half inches long. They both had a APGAR score of 10. Do you have any names picked out for them yet?"

Emily and Aaron exchanged smiles and Emily said "Our first born daughter's name is Rose Michelle and our second born daughter's name is Renee Eileen."

The Nurse smiled and handed one baby to Emily and the other to Aaron. "Would you like me to let in your friends and family?"

Both Aaron and Emily nodded and the Nurse smiled and left the room. A few minutes later the door opened up and in came Derek and Penelope with their daughter Elise and then came in JJ and Spencer with their sons Henry and Jason. Next came in Emily's father Andrew carrying Jack and Jessica and Dave followed behind them. Andrew let Jack down and Jack ran over to Aaron and looked at the baby in his arms.

"They're so tiny mommy and they look just like you! Now I will get to protect them from the bad guys like you and Daddy protect me." Jack said.

Everyone smiled and laughed. Soon Rose and Renee were being passed around. Andrew went over to Emily and hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. When it was his turn to hold his granddaughters his heart swelled with love and pride. When asked Aaron and Emily told everyone their daughters names.

Now Aaron and Emily were happy with the way their family was. They have a son and now two daughters. Time had helped to heal most wounds. Although they will always feel the loss of the first baby that they had created together they were able to help each other through the crippling pain and come out stronger from it.

Two years and four months after giving birth to Rose and Renee Emily gave birth to a son who they named Christian Andrew. Rose and Renee were fascinated with Christian and Jack was all the time being big brother and protector of who he had dubbed his princesses.

The END

A/N 2: I hope that you all enjoyed this story and that you like this chapter. I enjoyed writing this chapter.


End file.
